


Oh Crap!

by andnowsomeonenew



Category: Holby City
Genre: cam and morven by extension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowsomeonenew/pseuds/andnowsomeonenew
Summary: Damon puts his foot in it.





	Oh Crap!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is.

'So you lot know Morven really well yeah?' Damon frowned as he joined the AAU contingent in Albies. Ever since he'd found Jasmine he'd felt a kinship to the ward, a duty to make up for the tragedy he'd carried to their door.

'Yes. Why? Did you mess up your inspection and you're trying to work out what brand of chocolate to bribe her with? Because really pastries are the way to the heart of any woman on AAU.'

'I'll drink to that.'

'This boyfriend of hers-it serious? Because she's really hot.'

'Uh. Semi serious yeah.' Fletch squirmed in his seat, awkwardly glancing at Bernie beside him.

'So there's no chance of her leaving him for me if I kissed her?'

'No.' Bernie's response was clipped.

'At least tell me he's ugly. An arsehole? Stupid? Give me something to work with here.'

'He's my son.'

'Crap.'


End file.
